1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a manufacturing method for an organic light emitting display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device used for an organic light emitting display is a self-emitting device including a light emitting layer between two electrodes positioned on a substrate.
Organic light emitting displays are classified into a top-emission type, a bottom-emission type, and a dual-emission type according to a direction of emitting light. The organic light emitting displays are also classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to the driving method thereof.
In these organic light emitting displays, when scan signals, data signals, and power are supplied to a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix, selected subpixels emit light to thus display images.
In forming an organic light emitting layer in a manufacturing process of an organic light emitting display, there has been widely used a method of aligning a shadow mask and a target substrate in a vacuum chamber and depositing an organic material in an aperture region positioned on the target substrate.
However, the aforementioned method has many difficulties in manufacturing a shadow mask, such as the formation of an aperture region considering the sagging of the mask and the pitch adjustment of the mask, and is considered as being inappropriate for manufacturing a large-scale panel. Along with these problems, the deposition method using a mask brings about defects, such as scratches and deposition voids, caused by the mask upon depositing an organic light emitting layer. Thus, there is an urgent need for a technique that can substitute this method.